


夏季风盛行时

by TooSalty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooSalty/pseuds/TooSalty





	夏季风盛行时

夏季风盛行时  
/想去海边 趁夏季风盛行时

“很久没去海边。”

“好想去海边啊。”突然冒出来这样的话，在聚会结束后的第三十分钟。

保姆车行驶在深夜的市区高速，经纪人把车载蓝牙也调得小声，坐在前面的两个弟弟没了平日的聒噪，李马克和黄仁俊挤在最末尾的角落，指尖交缠在一起，有些别扭又意外让彼此有些安心的姿势。

其实也没什么酒气，李马克印象里黄仁俊每回碰杯不过只是抿个一口半口，自己倒是被小孩们追着多喝了好几杯。可能是不算醉也不算微醺的状态。

“好想去海边啊。”

“……在说什么胡话啊。”

“也不能算是说胡话吧，”，李马克扭过头看他，就算没开灯也能看到黄仁俊眼里映出来的水光和星点，不是吧，不该是哭的。

黄仁俊吸了一下鼻子，“想去海边。”

那就去海边吧。

李马克自诩自己不是什么坏孩子，没有自诩也不是。在他满打满算20年整的人生中做过离经叛道的事一只手也能数的过来，其中一件是和黄仁俊谈恋爱，还有一件即将能算进去的是他现在在做的。

他顺走了经纪人的车钥匙，现在站在宿舍楼下等着黄仁俊下楼，目的地是不管哪里都好的海边。

黄仁俊收到李马克的私聊讯息的时候以为自己看错了。简洁明了一句霸总一般的‘下楼’让黄仁俊以为自己点错了什么突然推送来的fanfic软件广告。直到推开窗户一眼看到楼下靠在车旁看起来拽得二五八万似的耍帅的李马克，他才从怔愣中反应过来。

黄仁俊趿拉着鞋下楼，怀里还抱着半个冻过的西瓜。他下了楼才发现来的不止李马克一人，李马克还带了徐英浩和美名其曰“监护人”的金道英。车里的灯光调得很暗，上车的时候驾驶座上的徐英浩和黄仁俊打了个招呼，副驾驶的金道英几乎要听着JohnD特地选的歌睡着。

碍着两个哥哥在两个人总是不敢太亲密的，即使李马克早就在被灌醉后对他们坦白了两人交往中的事实。此时此刻他们也只能像学生时代秘密恋爱的情侣一样，明明躲开视线又在座椅下偷偷牵手，从拇指到小指一点一点触碰，心里藏着窃喜。

驶过跨江大桥又驶上高速，首尔的璀璨灯火被他们抛在后头，音乐正好播到Highway to heaven，是前往天堂的路，是不计后果的一场浪漫逃亡。

从海面吹向陆地的湿热季风将人扑个满怀，涨潮后的海没过大半的沙滩，黄仁俊和李马克拎着鞋子沿着涨潮后的海岸线散步，潮水不断冲刷着两人赤裸的脚，将落在他们身后很长很长的脚印也一并冲掉。

出来得突然也没带备用衣服，黄仁俊努力挽起牛仔裤的裤脚也才能挽到小腿的一半。原本刚好没过脚踝的潮水在海浪汹涌的时候会涨高许多，李马克这时候总能抓着黄仁俊的手带他逃离有可能打湿裤腿的小小困境。抓着抓着干脆也不放了，两个人十指相扣地慢慢走着。

从年初准备巡演开始，黄仁俊已经很久没有这样和李马克待在一起，更别提出国巡演隔着时差和距离只能抽空视讯的那些时候。以前一起回归的时候李马克搬到宿舍来住，黏在一起久了偶尔还会嫌烦，而现在两个人无言的走了快一个小时，伴着只有指节与指节的肢体接触也好像无比珍贵。

黄仁俊突然感谢起自己及格线以下的酒品起来。自己喝了酒之后总会莫名其妙的哭，年初一起成年那次聚餐他喝了几杯突然就开始掉眼泪，结束之后一直扒拉着李马克让他不要走，害李马克那天一边哄一边背着他回宿舍还抱着他睡了一晚上。

第二次是钟辰乐不知道从哪里弄来了几罐青啤，几个小孩偷着叫了炸鸡外卖跑到宿舍楼顶，对着首尔的夜景和不知道谁家忘了收的被子干杯。黄仁俊喝了没两罐就开始上头，隔天钟辰乐告诉他，他哭着让给李马克打电话幸好让自己塞了几块炸鸡才闭了嘴的时候黄仁俊第一次体会到了心惊胆战这四个字。

然后就是昨天，他含着泪水说着自己也不清楚哪根筋不对的胡话讨得了一个吻，还有一场逃亡。

李马克拿回来手持烟花的时候顺带还带了两罐啤酒。

两个人坐在堤岸上躲着海风点燃烟花棒，黄仁俊把头枕在膝盖上盯着手里闪着火光的烟花棒。火星迸发的声音，汹涌冲来的海浪的声音，易拉罐拉环拉开后汽泡上涌的声音，都被卷在海风里，和李马克的声音一起，“很想你。”

六支烟花棒的燃完的时间也太短暂了，黄仁俊甩甩只剩细铁丝的烟花棒在面前的沙滩上胡乱地划，最后写了个黄仁俊又写了个MarkLee，准备在中间加个小桃心的时候海水又冲到两人面前，李马克急忙把黄仁俊拉起来往后退，他看着被海水模糊掉字迹的地方，没来由的叹了声。

李马克攥着他的手松了一些。手里的啤酒罐晃晃估计着里面还有三分之一的样子，黄仁俊突然伸到李马克面前让他和自己碰杯，有点耍赖的，“为了被冲掉的名字！”

还有没来得及画上的桃心。

李马克看黄仁俊眼里又开始泛水光了，恋人一旦碰了酒就变成哭包的可怜酒品还是没变。之前他在身边的时候总想尽量多哄一点，不在身边的时候黄仁俊也总拨通视讯来找自己，好像恋人所有的委屈模样永远都对自己不设防。

碰杯之后黄仁俊想直接干杯却被呛到眼泪都憋出来，微醺中的两颊飞上火烧云，嘴里嘟囔地说着胡话。过了一会儿又顶着亮晶晶的眼睛盯着李马克，一字一句认真地说，“马克哥，我喜欢你，我也，很想你。”

时间好像回到两年前的夜晚，音乐节结束后的助兴节目是烟火大会。两个人坐在酒店房间的落地窗前看外面不断升空的各色焰火，李马克愣愣地看着黄仁俊的侧脸不知怎么的就把心里的话说了出来，他说“喜欢仁俊。”

即使是早就经历过的告白与被告白，也不免会心动。

李马克抚掉黄仁俊脸上的泪珠凑上去吻他。含住下唇时轻轻厮磨，唇齿之间残留着啤酒的气味。李马克撬开他的齿关，勾住悄悄试探过来的柔软的舌，领着他一点一点感知。怎么明明接吻了这么多次自己的吻技还是这么烂，黄仁俊有些懊恼。

不知道哪里突然开始放起烟花，焰火迸溅在海面上。亲吻的短暂温存后放开，两个人的心跳都快得不像话。各色的焰火将不同的光打在他们身上，在毕毕剥剥动乱的心跳声和焰火绽开的砰砰声中，李马克凑近黄仁俊的耳边说之前没说完的话。

我会想念你，我会一直爱你，谢谢你出现在我身边。

要去海边，趁夏季风盛行时，趁海浪漫过脚踝以上，趁湿热的海风缠绕，趁攥紧手腕，趁焰火绽开，在耳边诉说想念与满腔爱意。


End file.
